fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Jak to oni wszyscy odpadali?
Chris: Yo! Widzicie jak to szybko poszło?! Już jutro dowiemy się kto jest zwycięzcą, ale najpierw poruszę pewien temat. Tego dowiecie się już za chwilkę Chris: Żeby dojść do finału potrzeba było dużo pracy. Takimi twardymi zawodnikami, a raczej zawodniczkami były Eva i Lindsay. Zmierzą się w finale, żeby wygrać wielką kasę! No, ale jak to wiadomo, żeby był finał trzeba wyrzucić pozostałych zawodników. Dziś dowiemy się jak 29 osób opuszczało program oraz z jakiego powodu. To się zaczynało tak... Chefie! Mieliśmy to kręcić w pięknym pokoju przy kominku! Chef: Zabrakło funduszy! Chris: Choć raz mogliby nie patrzeć na kasę!! Chef: Mnie tego nie mów! Chris: No dobra! 31 miejsce zajęła Heather! Odpadła jako pierwsza, ponieważ spadła z wielkiego krzyża w czasie pokazu teledysku Madonny! Jej drużyna uznała ją za bezużyteczną i tak oto pożegnała się z programem! Dziś Heather miewa się już dobrze i niestety może funkcjonować jak normalny człowiek! Chef: Normalny?! Chris: Tak, normalny! Jako drugi z naszego programu odszedł Justin! Chłopaczyna myślała tylko o swoim wyglądzie i wiemy jak to się skończyło! Kiepsko! 30 miejsce na pewno mu nie pasuje! Chef: Naturalnie! Chris: Miło, że się ze mną zgadzasz! Po Justinie, odpadła Britney! Miała chorobę downa, ale to nie przeszkadzało Jamesowi, który wyznał jej miłość! To pokazuje, że ludzie nie tolerują osób chorych! Ale co można na to poradzić? Harold tak tęsknił za Heather, że zawodnicy nie mogli spać! W sumie ja też! 28 miejsce to i tak jak dla niego za dużo! Chef: Weź! On był nie do zniesienia! Chris: I to bardzo! Wredota, tak została nazwana Courtney po tym jak odpadła z programu! No cóż! Rozpieszczona dziewucha myśląca, że może wszystko co tylko zapragnie?! Takich osób nie powinno się brać do programu! Chef: Ale to ty wziąłeś ją do programu! Chris: Nie skomentuję tego! Popowi Gitarzyści uważali, że Beth nic nie robi! Przez to zajęła 26 miejsce! Chef: Każdy stara się jak może! Chris: Masz rację! Nadal nie została wyjaśniona sprawa Jamesa! Czy on naprawdę udawał, że jest miły? Chef: Mnie się tego nie pytaj! Chris: Dziwaczna sprawa! London, drugi przykład rozpieszczonej pannicy, która była snobką! Nie mówiąc już o jej ciągłym marudzeniu! Nie dziwię się, że wyleciała tak szybko jak doszła! Chef: Dobrze gadasz! Chris: Jak zawsze! Sadie, to była panna! Chef: Spaślak! Gdzieś daleko: Sadie: Ejjjjjjjjj!!! Chris: Żaden spaślak! Ale no sorry, ile można piszczeć?! Tak mi głowa pękała, że nawet tabletki nie podziałały! Chef: Samolot przy niej jest cichszy! Gdzieś daleko: Sadie: (jeszcze większe) Ejjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj!!! Chris: Kto tam był dalej? A no tak! Katie! Zepsuła nasz ślub! Chef: Lepsze to niż upokorzenie przed światem! Chris: Może dalej! Później nasi zawodnicy mieli trochę rozrywki na komputerach! Niestety, Izzy jedyna w swoim rodzaju rozwaliła wszystkie kompy! Chef: A tyle kasy poszło! Chris: Na szczęście są jeszcze na gwarancji! Ale za to, że je zniszczyła wypadła z programu! Chef: A które to miejsce ona zajęła? Chris: 21! Chef: Kiepsko! Chris: No! Kto tam był następny? Ashley! W pewnym sensie odpadła za niewinność! Zaplątała się tylko w kable! Ale ja, najlepszy prowadzący XXI wieku zrobiłem zadanie, żeby ich trochę po wkurzać! Chef: Byłeś wtedy świetny! Chris: Się wie! Powiedz, czy można kogoś niechcący zagłosować! Chef: Chyba tak! Chris: Tak zrobili zawodnicy! Głosując na Johnny'ego! Chef: To było takie żałosne! Chris: Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen i Owen! Oni nie umieją śpiewać! Leshawna jest przecież raperką! Chef: Może to nie jej rytmy? Chris: Piosenkarz powinien umieć improwizować! Chef: W sumie racja! Chris: Owena, nie mam o co oskarżyć! Sam mi mówił, że talentu do śpiewania nie ma! Gwen, bez komentarza! Duncan, sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć! Chef: Ważne, że zniknęli z programu! I tyle! Chris: Właśnie! Co my później robiliśmy? A tak, był mały quiz o Michaelu Jacksonie! Jak się okazało był to quiz o Chrisie McLeanie,a Harvey i Keny za przechwalanie się o naszej kochanej gwieździe zostali wyrzuceni! Trudno się nie dziwić! Chef: Byli tacy denerwujący! Miałem ochotę zrobić im krzywdę! Chris: Witaj w klubie! Bridgette, ach ta Bridgette! Nie umiała cię nawet uśpić! I jeszcze zaczęła śpiewać jakąś wieś! Chef: Tak naprawdę to było nawet dobre! Chris: Gratuluję! Pamiętasz jak było zdanie z muzyką klubową! Celine tak się gubiła, że wyszedł nawet film na DVD: "Jak Celine plącze sobie nogi?"! Ubaw po pachy! Chef: Mnie też nie kręci tego typu muzyka! Chris: Daj spokój... dziadku! Chef: Nie przeginaj! Chris: Spoko! Opera, może to ci pasuje! Chef: A weź! Te krzyki są jeszcze gorsze! Chris: A DJ odpadł za to, że tak ładnie śpiewał! Albo jak ty to mówisz krzyczał! Chef: Jasne, jasne! Chris: Gitarzysta i disco! To się łączy? Chef: (sarkazm) Na pewno! Chris: To dobrze, że jesteś ze mną szczery! Trent nie mógł złapać rytmu ani nie czuł w swoim ciele Disco! Chef: (sarkazm) W zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch! Chris: Nie przeszkadzaj mi, Chefie! No i przez ciebie nie wiem kto odpadł następny! Chef: Geoff! Chris: Brawo! Zawsze musisz mi przeszkadzać! Chef: Sam mi przerywasz kiedy mówię! Chris: To wcale nie jest zabawne! Chef: Spychasz mnie na inny tor tylko dlatego, że jestem podrzędnym kucharzem! Chris: Kucharzyną! Chef: CO?! Świetnie! W takim razie powiem to najgorsze... Chris: Nawet nie próbuj! Chef: I znów mi przerywasz! Chris: Bo wiem co chcesz powiedzieć! Chef: Nie będę twoją laleczką! Nie w tym programie! ODCHODZĘ!!! Chris: Jeśli to zrobisz to... Chef: To co?! Chris: Grr.... Zmuszasz mnie, żebym to zrobił! Chef i Chris zaczynają się bić. Stażysta: (mówi cały czas, a w tle będzie słychać bicie się oraz kłótnie Chrisa z Chefem) No więc tak! Geoff odpadł, ponieważ już wcześniej zachorował! Nie mógł dalej przebywać w programie! Cody nie przejmował się robieniem klipu z Noahem i pożegnał się z programem! Kiedy zawodnicy pokłócili się z Lindsay, a Tyler próbował ją pocieszać ta uciekła a zadaniem było odnalezienie jej! Eva niestety wygrała i namówiła, żeby to Tyler odpadł! Chef: (zza Stażysty) Nigdy mnie nie szanowałeś! Chris: (zza Stażysty) Chwaliłem twoje jedzenie! Stażysta: W odcinku 22 powitaliśmy Nancy! Przemiłą wysportowaną dziewczynę, która zaprzyjaźniła się z Lindsay! Inaczej było z Evą i Ezekielem! Pokłóciłi się a Lindsay stała cały czas po stronie Ezekiela! Przez całą sytuację utowrzyły się 2 grupy! Eva i Noah. Lindsay, Nancy i Ezekiel! Niestety, Ezekiel pożegnał się z programem! Chef: (zza Stażysty) Nie okazałeś mi, ani razu choć trochę ciepła! Chris: (zza Stażysty) Nie zasługiwałeś na to! Stażysta: '''Nancy odpadł w następnym odcinku, ponieważ pokłóciła się z Evą, a Lindsay chociaż ją lubiła uważała, że dojście do finału z 2 odcinkowym doświadczeniem jest niesprawiedliwe! Ostatnią osobą, która odpadła z programu był Noah! Kiedy przegrani zadawali pytania, Noah odpowiedział, że nikogo nie lubi z serii co było powodem wyeliminowania! I tak doszliśmy do finału! Co będzie się w nim działo? Kto wygra? To wszystko okaże się już w następnym odcinku Muzyki... Totalnej... Porażki!!! '''Chef: (zza Stażysty) Teraz to dostaniesz! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki